Not Another Love Story
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Di lahat ng love story na-uuwi sa happily ever after...


**Diskleymer**: Hindi ko pag-aari and kantang ito gayun din ang mga tauhan ng Final Fantasy VII.

**A/N**: Ito ang ikalawang istorya na sinulat ko sa tagalog. Yung isa ay ang tungkol kay Cloud at Aerith. Ito ang gusting kong pares pero pagbibigyan ko naman si Tifa..xp Magustuhan nyo sana ang aking munting istorya..x3

.-+-.

Walang tigil ang pagbuhos ng ulan sa siyudad ng Midgar. Isang kahangalan ang lumabas sa pagkakataong iyon pero wala na siyang ibang inisip kundi ang humakbang pasulong.

"Tifa!"

Tinawag niya ang magandang dilag na papasok sa isang malaking bahay ngunit hindi siya nito pinansin. Hindi nawalan ng pag-asa ang lalaki. Inabot niya ang kanyang nanginginig na kamay sa babae ngunit itinikwas niya ito. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa ginawa ng kanyang mahal…minahal. Binuka niya ang kanyang bibig pero walang tunog na lumabas.

"Tifa…ako'y…"

"Ano?" Hindi kumibo ang lalaking kulay ang dilaw ang buhok. Nagtagpo ang mga kilay ng babae sa pagka-irita. "Ganyan ka naman parati Cloud eh! Wala ka ng ginawang mabuti! Ni hindi ka lang man nag-iisi—"

"Alam ko!"

Biglang natahimik si Tifa sa tigas ng titig ng lalaki sa kanya. Ibang-iba ang tao na kinakaharap niya ngayon kesa sa taong kapiling niya noon. Nakita ni Tifa sa kanyang mga bughaw mata ang hapdi ng nararamdaman niya sa kanyang puso at ang kanyang sariling mga mata ng puno ng galit.

"Alam ko…"

Napayuko si Cloud sa biglang pagtaas niya ng boses. Ni minsan di niya nagawang sumigaw kahit kanino…lalo na sa kanya, ang babaeng kanyang minahal. Pero, pero… Hindi na niya kaya.

"Yan lang naman ang nakikita mo sakin. Lahat nalang ng ginagawa ko mali para sayo. Pasensya ka na kung di parin ako sapat sa paningin mo!"

Tahimik.

Wala siyang ibang narinig kundi ang alaala ng malakas na sampal na natamo niya kanina lang. Hinawakan niya ang kanyang mukha na parang nasusunog sa sakit. Lumalim ang kulay ng kanyang mga bughaw na mata ng pinagmasdan niya ang babaeng nakatingin sa kanya. Doon niya lang napansin na basang-basa na pala siya sa malakas na agos ng ulan. Ang lamig na nararamdaman niya ngayon ay hindi dahil sa ulan… Ito ay ang makita ang babae na walang pag-alinlangan, takot o pagdadalamhati sa kanyang mukha.

"Kung ganun ang tingin mo…" Tumalikod si Tifa. "…wala nang dahilan para patuluyin natin ito."

Humina ang agos ng ulan sa paligid at unti-unting bumalik ang sikat ng araw. Humakbang papaurong si Cloud hanggang nabalot siya ng liwanag ng araw.

"Paalam, Tifa…" Minasdan niya ang nakatalikod na si Tifa sa huling pagkakataon. "Sana maalala mong minahal talaga kita."

Sa kanyang mga salita, tumulo ang luha sa kayumanggi na mga mata ng babae. Huminto ang oras habang lumalakad papalayo si Cloud. Gusto niyang sundan ito at humingi ng tawad pero…huli na ang lahat.

.-+-.

_Ngayo'y aking inuunawang pilit_

_Mga pagkukulang kong iyong ginigiit_

_Sana'y malaman mo na tanging ikaw lamang_

_Ang aking iniintindi_

.-+-.

_Bakit?_ Tinago ni Tifa ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang mga kamay. Kahit anong pigil niya tumulo parin ang mga luha sa kanyang pisngi. _Bakit tayo nagkaganito, Cloud?_

Hindi parin nabubura sa kanyang alaala ang maulang hapong iyon. Ang akala niyang isang pag-ibig na magtatagal ay nawala sa isang iglap.

.-+-.

"Kahit…"

Napatitig ang batang lalaking may dilaw na buhok sa kanyang kababata. Ngumiti ang batang babae sa kanya, unti-unting namumula ang mga pisngi nito.

"Kahit minsan lang…gusto kong maranasan na may sumagip sakin."

Huminga ng malalim si Cloud at tinitigan niya ang mga kulay tsokolate na mga mata ni Tifa. Hinawakan ng mahigpit ng batang lalaki ang mga kamay ng batang babae.

"Pangako… Dito lang ako para sayo, Tifa. Pupuntahan at poprotektahan kita kung kailangan mo ako. Pangako!"

Ngumiti si Tifa kay Cloud at biglang idinampi ang kanyang mga labi sa kanya. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Cloud sa ginawa ni Tifa. Ang kanyang unang halik… Matagal niya nang pangarap na si Tifa ang kanyang magiging unang halik.

"Salamat, Cloud."

Hindi umimik ni pumikit ng mata ang batang lalaki. Napahalak-hak si Tifa sa reaksyon ni Cloud. Nang bumalik si Cloud sa kanyang tamang pag-iisip sumimangot ito kay Tifa, ang kanyang pisngi'y namumula sa hiya.

"A-Anong nakakatawa?"

Umiling ang ulo ng batang babae at tumingala siya sa langit. Pinagmasdan ni Cloud si Tifa habang inaabang nito ang mga bituin. Inabot ng batang lalaki ang kamay ng batang babae, ang kulay ng kanyang namumulang mukha'y lumalim.

"Ikaw din…Tifa. Hindi mo rin ako pababayaan di ba?"

Tumahimik ang buong kapaligiran na tilang hinihintay din ang sagot mula sa batang babae. Unti-unting hinigpitan ni Cloud ang kanyang maliliit na mga kamay.

"…oo naman."

Masayang ngumiti si Cloud sa sagot ng kanyang kababata. Mula ngayon…magkakasama na silang dalawa. Ang pangakong iyon ang kanilang kontrata.

.-+-.

_Nakatanim pa sa'king ala-ala_

_Pangako mong mananatili ka_

_Kaya't pag-lisan mo'y naiwan ang pusong ito_

_Na ngayo'y bitin na bitin_

.-+-.

"Bakit?" Tumulo ang luha sa kanyang mga mata habang pinagmamasdan niya ang lalake na unti-unting lumalaho. "Bakit tayo nagkaganito, Cloud?"

.-+-.

'_Di mo na mababawi iniwang sakit_

_Sa mga salitang binitiwan mo_

_Hindi ba't ikaw rin ang nagpasya, nagtakda_

_At siyang unang umiwas_

_Bakit nga ba ako 'yong pinaasa_

.-+-.

Masayang lumalakad si Tifa mula sa Wall Market papuntang Sector 7. Araw ito ng kanilang anibersaryo at nabili na niya ang magiging regalo para kay Cloud. Nananabik na siyang bumalik sa 7th Heaven, umaasang naroon siya ayon sa napagka-sundu-an.

"Cloud!"

Natigil si Tifa sa kanyang paglalakad nang narinig niya ang pangalan ng kanyang nobyo. Hindi niya namalayan na nasa playground na pala siya. Kumislap ang kanyang mga mata ng makita ang buhok ni Cloud sa di kalayuan. Gusto ni Tifa na tumakbo sa kanyang mahal pero pinalibutan siya ng malakas na hangin. Hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa dalang plastic at kinupkop ito. Mahalaga ang kanyang regalo sa kanilang ika-limang anibersaryo. Napangiti si Tifa ng nahulog ang mga dahon ng Sakura dala ng malakas na hangin.

_Tamang-tama…_ Tumindig ng tuwid si Tifa at lumakad pasulong. Ngumiti siya sa kanyang sarili habang lumalakad palapit sa swing. _Napaka-romantiko naman kung dito kami mag-date ni Cloud. Sana magustuhan niya ang regalo ko._

Lumapit ng patago si Tifa sa likod ng malaking swing na parang ninja. Plano niyang sorpresahin ang kanyang nobyo na walang alam na nariyan lang pala siya sa likod nito.

"Cl—"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Tifa nang nakita ang kanyang matalik kaibigan sa bisig ng kanyang nobyo. Tila huminto ang oras para kay Tifa sa mga sandaling iyon. Di na niya namalayan na tumutulo na pala ang mga luha sa kanyang mga pisngi.

"Tifa?"

Tulalang humakbang paurong si Tifa tila di makapaniwala sa kanyang nakita. Binuka ni Aerith ang kanyang bibig pero tinago siya ni Cloud sa kanyang likuran. Mabilis na tumitibok ang puso ni Tifa na parang masasabog ito.

_Si Aerith at si Cloud…? Bakit?_

"Tifa…kami ni Aerith ay—"

Hindi man lang ni Cloud natapos ang kanyang sasabihin ay tumakbo nang papalayo si Tifa. Masyadong marami na ang kanyang nakita. Di niya na kailangan pa ang paliwanag nito.

.-+-.

_Nahulog na'ng mga ulap, buwan at araw, mga bituin_

_Ang ginugol na panaho'y na saan?_

'_Di ba't sayang naman?_

_Giliw_

.-+-.

"Aerith…" Tinago ni Cloud ang kanyang basang mukha sa baga ng babae. Pinalibutan ni Aerith ang malamig na katawan ni Cloud ng kanyang mga kamay. "Hindi ko siya nais saktan…pero."

"Shh…" Pinilit ni Aerith na pasayahin ang kanyang boses. "Ginawa mo na ang kaya mo. Noon pa man, ginawa mo na ang lahat."

Hinarap ni Cloud si Aerith at sa sandaling iyon i-dinampi niya ang kanyang labi sa babae. Mainit at maaliwalas. Yun ang kanyang nararamdaman kapag kasama niya si Aerith. Yinakap niya ang babae ng mahigpit at ngumiti.

"Ginawa ko na ang lahat."

Pero sa kailaliman nang kanyang puso…alam niyang kulang pa.

.-+-.

_Ngunit di mo na mababawi iniwang sakit_

_Sa mga salitang binitiwan mo_

_Hindi ba't ikaw rin ang nagpasya, nagtakda_

_At siyang unang umiwas_

_Bakit nga ba ako 'yong pinaasa?_

.-+-.

Unti-unting napunit ang unang litrato na kuha nila sa una nilang anibersaryo at hinaboy ito sa nagbabagang apoy. Tumulo ang pinaka-huling luha mula sa kanyang pisngi habang pinapanood na lumalaho ang litratong iyon.

"Sana…sana naramdaman ko na noon pa." Pinilit niyang ngumiti sa gitna ng malakas na pagbuhos ng ulan. "Hindi pala tayo sa isa't-isa."

.-+-.

_Bakit nga ba ako 'yong pinaasa?_

.-+-.


End file.
